Finding Sora
by Eloquent Butterfly
Summary: That morning, everything was normal. The sky was blue and the birds were singing, but it all crumbles once something happens. Sora gets kidnapped by...Sebastian AND Claude? -la gasp- Dun dun dun. -sucks at reviews-
1. Day 1

Hehehe, my first REAL shot at a crossover. I hope you enjoy my attempt. I'm sorry it's so bad but more is to come if you stay tuned. I apologize. I kinda wished the end but it's okay, right! :D Please read and review! I love to hear from you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone from Kuroshitsuji or Kingdom Hearts. Even if I want to. -sobsob- If I did I'd do a bunch of things. ANYWAY READ!

* * *

Finding Sora

The sound of an alarm clock broke the eerie silence that held itself throughout the room. A drowsy brunette emerged from the sheets to put the noisy object on snooze. The boy sat up and ruffled his already messy hair before opening his eyes drowsily. Blue hues showed through the eyelids, staring at the dark wall across the room.

Who he was you may ask? His name was Sora, Sora Hikari to be exact. He was 14 years old, almost 15 in a few months. He was quite the average boy with just slightly good grades. He didn't have that many special qualities, but still managed to have friends, thanks to his bright personality. He was also very klutzy, not really making him different from other people. The only think that made him stand out was his magnificent blue eyes and slightly curvy body. It was a mystery why he wasn't taken yet. Everyone knew he was gay, yet no one was attracted to him. It was okay though, he was fine just the way he was.

Once Sora finally arose from the mattress, he quickly dashed to the washroom, attempting to keep up with his so-called schedule. The blue-eyed wonder went to turn on the shower, adjusting the water so it was just _right_; not too cold or not too hot. He then began to unclothe himself before hopping into the shower, enjoying the sprays of water. The slithering drips of warm liquid ran through his body, as if cleansing him. He reached for the soap, washing his body with ease. He hummed what to believe was [1] Love Game while scrubbing his body clean, of course not forgetting the shampoo to lather his hair.

The shower soon came to an end though, even though Sora would hate to admit it. He loved showering...it made him feel refreshed. He then hopped out of the shower, shaking the water out of his anti-gravity hair. The boy wrapped a small towel around his waist before taking another journey to his room. Sora dried himself with ease before moving to pick out a wardrobe: blue skinny jeans with a white button down, wearing a blue tie with it. He almost forgotten where he got his fashion sense from, but then remembered: his older brother, Roxas, did. This brother had moved away with his boyfriend, leaving him all alone.

After he got dressed, he ran downstairs in about record time. The blue eyed wonder grinned to himself as he caught the toast _just_ as it popped out of the toaster, leaving him quite pleased. A small "Good morning," was emitted from a blonde-haired male in an apron who you might identify as Cloud Strife.

Cloud was like a mother to him, the blue eyes and blonde hair resembled his brother Roxas. While their father, Squall Leonhart (Who really hates being called Squall) resembles closer to Sora, the blue eyes and brunette hair. The summers at the beach had made them all slightly tan, but each one of them had crystal azure eyes. Some were a deeper cerulean than others though.

"Morning Cloud!" He chirped, just as cheery as always. Sora went to the raid the fridge for the jam, soon finding the desired sweet spread he was looking for. The brunette then grabbed a butter knife, which was just washed by Cloud, and spread the desired substance onto his toast. He munched on the bread until it was all gone, cue that it's time to leave for the most dreadful place he had to go to 5 days a week; school. "I'm off! Bye Cloud, Leon!" With that, the smaller boy grabbed his i-pod and was out the door.

::::::

The blue-eyed brunette switched on his i-pod, placing the song on [2] Gokusou. Sora then put in his earphones, listening to the sweet music as he looked up at the sky. _It's so beautiful today. Today's already going well. Maybe today might be a good day._ With that thought, he hummed along with the song, making his journey to the school.

The brunette wondered if he would see his long time best friend and secret crush Riku. He liked him for as long as he could remember, maybe since they first met. Riku was beautiful to say the least; silky sterling hair and eyes the color of the sea. His pale skin fit the profile quite perfectly. He was muscular, but not too muscular to make the brunette gag. He was also taller and faster than Sora (Sora thought it was because of the long legs – He would never really admit it). The two friends always would compete with each other in everything: racing, fighting, wrestling, and even swimming. Riku always won, but it never stopped the brunette from trying.

As soon as the memories of Riku past, something felt wrong. He knew it in his gut, something was going to happen. Maybe not to him, but maybe to someone else. God…he hoped it wasn't him. He had so much to live for. The brunette heard a loud _caw-caw_ and looked up to see a crow hovering over him. Becoming afraid, he quickened his pace. He had to get to school...he had to get to Riku. All of a sudden, he was yanked into arms and held close. The brunette looked down to see white, fancy gloves; like one of a butler. _No one I know wears those…_With that he began to panic, struggling against the thin yet muscular arms that were holding him. A rag then made its way over to the blue-eyed brunette's mouth, making him gag and unable to breathe. _The smell is terrible._ After fighting for what seemed like forever, his body became limp and his vision turn black; the rest became incomprehensive.

::::::

After some time passed by, Sora finally opened his eyes. His crystal-like azure orbs looked up at the ceiling. _Where am I exactly?_ He looked around, but he couldn't recognize the room.

The room consists of walls the shade of periwinkle accompanied by denim colored curtains. Beside the door there was a nicely colored and designed chestnut dresser, which most likely had clothes in it. Sora looked down at the midnight blue covers on top of the bed under him. With curiosity, he pulled the covers back and saw beautiful royal blue sheets. _Whoever owns this room, really must love blue._

The brunette looked around the room for a clock, but a bit disappointed at the results; none in sight. _Wait! My cellphone!_ Sora immediately searched his pockets, panicking once his examination coming to a complete failure. _Where's my phone? Oh god! My pictures of Riku! My important contacts! It's all gone! _Sora placed his gentle, tan hands to cover his face, sobbing silently into it. It was all he had left of Riku, since he's been kidnapped of course. Wait…had _he_ been kidnapped?

As if on cue, two males walked into the room. Both were incredibly pale with matching jet black hair - both equally short. Both had the same outfit: black trousers, tailcoat, vest and a white pleated shirt. The only difference in clothing being; the thinner one had a tie while the slightly muscular male bared a ribbon. The thinner man also glowing blood red eyes, differencing the other male's piercing yellow, hidden behind square-like glasses. The golden eyed male also had a more rounded face. Other than those features, they could pass as twins.

Sora could only stare at them. _They're so gorgeous! But wait…why are they here?_ A smirk appeared on the smaller man's face, his blood-lust eyes glowing. He moved to bow politely, very gentlemanlike. "Hello, I am Sebastian," He rose back to his earlier stature, motioning to Claude. "And this is Claude. And welcome to the Phantomhive house," The man who was called, Sebastian, gazed over at the boy. On his face held a devious grin. "Claude doesn't live here though. Anyway, if you're asking why you're here, well I can explain. Claude here is too quiet." The smaller male prodded the golden eyed man's cheek with a gloved finger, receiving a scowl in return. Sebastian merely brushed it off with a small grin. "You will be living here until we say so. And just to let you know, there are no roots for escape, so don't even try,"

_No escape…? What does he-?_ The realization of what he meant came crashing onto his head like a thousand bricks, making him feel like such an idiot. "You mean you guys were the ones that kidnapped me?" Sora couldn't help but gape as Sebastian laughed. It sounded so cruel…yet calm.

"It wasn't me. It was ol' Claude here. He did a pretty good job at it too. I guess I'm going have to reward him later. Won't I, Faustus?" He smirked, looking over at the man called Claude, his golden eyes glaring into his crimson ones. "Don't. Touch. Me." With that the bigger guy departed, a confused Sora remaining.

"Tch, he's so feisty. I'll have to break him from that," The man's face turned almost scary like; completely opposite from his fun personality he was exhibiting. His eyebrows were furrowed, his lips in a grimace. Sora almost thought Sebastian was…_angry_.

The look quickly vanished though, replaced by the trademark sarcastic smirk from before. "Oh more rules. We'll let you roam free, just don't think about running. We will _find_ you," This frightened Sora quite a bit, but the man continued to talk. "No making phone calls. We have sharp ears, and a lot of people live in this residence. They won't bother to tell on you." Sora sighed. _No calls to Riku I guess…he'll be worried._

"Oh, and on the brighter side, lunch will be ready soon. You'll have to eat with Bocchan and Mr. Trancy," Was the final thing remarked before Sebastian turned on his heels to withdraw from the room. Sora sighed as the man departed collecting himself

Even though he felt a bit more comfortable with the fact that he's not going to be abused, he still had questions which needed an answer. _Who is this Bocchan? He didn't know anyone by the name of Trancy either... Why was he kidnapped? Why were his kidnappers so nice? What would lunch be like? Where would he go? When will he see Riku again? Will he ever get back home?_ These unanswered questions worried him the most. He wondered if they would be answered. He didn't care how much time…he just wished that God would answer his prayers. _God…if you're really there, please keep me safe._

* * *

Sooo did you guys like the first chapter? Again I'm sorry about the rushing. I tried my best though. Anyway, what's going to happen? How will lunch go? Will his questions get answers? Please stay tuune. Read and Review. Those are like cookies to me. Oooh yeah, more characters are to come, but I won't tell you who~! But I'm sure you can tell...since I'm very obvious. -shot- WELL SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	2. Day 1: Continued

Here you go, finally. The second installment for Finding Sora. I hope you guys enjoy it. I know I did when I wrote this! I'm also sorry it took me so long. I had a huge brainfart and so much shizz to work on, so please forgive me. I'm going to try to update my stuff much quicker, if I can. Well please enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroshitsuji and/or Kingdom Hearts. If I did I'd change a bunch of things. Bwahaha~!

* * *

**Finding Sora**

Sebastian, the loyal butler he is, walked into Ciel's room ever so casually. "Bocchan, lunch is ready. Lord Trancy is coming to dine with us today, along with our new guest." A deep blue eye along with an eye patch looked up to meet the red eyes to confirm if his butler was lying or not. After a few moments a small sigh passed his lips, signaling that there was no lie told. "Very well, I'll be down in a couple of moments. Make sure our guest is well prepared for lunch." A small frown was on his lips while a well-known smirk grew on the others. "Yes, my lord."

:::::

Sitting there in question, the auburn haired boy went into deep thought. What would happen to him if he continued to stay? Who would even care that he was gone? Would Riku care?_ No, he would care! He's my best friend! Of course he would care! _Even though he thought with confidence, his heart didn't follow through with it. The pain in his chest was almost agonizing.

He gently rose from the bed and walked slowly to the window. Once there he pressed his hand to the glass, looking out to gaze at the sky. "My name means Sky…" He sighed, frowning at how pathetic he was sounding. The sky was endless, so why was he trapped in this mansion when he should be broadening his horizons.

He knew his love with the sky was probably just infatuation. Since no one was there…the sky was the only thing left for him to give hope to. _Please…if anyone's out there, please get me out of here. I miss my family and friends. I miss Riku._

Before he could break down and cry, the sound of a door opening broke him from his trance. The brunette turned quickly to see who the source from that noise was. Soon he was greeted with crimson eyes.

"Sebastian was it? What is it?" He forced a huge cheesy grin on his face, not wanting his earlier thoughts known to the other male. "Lunch is ready. Lord…?" "Sora." He completed the sentence, smiling gently at the other. "Then Lord Sora, lunch is ready. Come join Bocchan and Lord Trancy once you're ready."

With that the butler left, leaving the small boy by himself. "I think it's time to figure out who else is in this house." The blue-eyed wonder then traveled to the bathroom to wash up.

:::::

The boy found himself walking down the stairs. He didn't think anyone would be waiting for him but was quickly greeted by three odd characters.

The shorter male out of the three had short, messy, blonde hair which was kept behind five ruby red bobby pins. He had large, jade eyes that sort of reminded him of his brother's boyfriend, Axel. He had a straw hat that was tied loosely around his neck. The reason, the brunette would never know. Other than that odd detail, his clothes were quite normal. A plain white shirt with a red rim going along the neckline along with a pair of plaid pants. Blue eyes looked the boy over once more. He seemed almost Lolita-like which made him look innocent. Sora thought he was quite cute to be honest.

Next, he looked onto the second man. He was quite taller than the other and more masculine than the small frail boy. This man also had messy blonde hair, but he had blue-grey eyes. He had a cigarette between his lips, which gave him quite a cool image. He also had a weird object on him. Goggles were hanging loosely from his neck, which left Sora quite confused as to why he would have them there. His outfit consisted of a typical chef's outfit, including a white apron. With these details, Sora concluded that this guy was quite cool-looking.

Then his attention turned to the sole girl. She had dark magenta hair that was tied up. Her eyes were covered by thick, broken glasses that left her eye color unknown to the boy's disappointment. She was wearing a typical maid outfit, including the lacy frill worn in her hair, blue dress, and white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulders and blue buttons. She also wore lace-up, knee-high boots. Sora looked her over and smiled. She seemed nice and reminded him of Kairi.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive house!" They all said at the same time, bowing their heads in sync to the brunette. This surprised the smaller blonde. Sure he was Japanese and used to the custom of bowing, but all this seemed unnecessary. "Uh…thank you." He replied sheepishly, one of his tan hands moving to ruffle the back of his spikey, brunette hair.

"Oh, we didn't greet ourselves yet!" The shorter male replied quite cheerily, catching Sora's attention almost immediately. "I'm Finny. I'm the gardener!" He pointed to himself. "That's Meirin! She's a maid!" He then pointed to the woman. He watched at the girl bowed a bit to show respect. "And that's Bard, he's the cook!" He pointed to the other blonde who just gave a cocky grin. "Oh well I'm Sora! Nice to meet you guys!" The brunette cheekily responded, really liking these guys. _Much better than those weird butlers._

With that thought, a light bulb went off in Sora's thick skull. "Where's the kitchen?" The boy blinked, looking down at the three. He tilted his head at the look the three was giving him, becoming surely confused before Finny broke out into laughter.

"Ha-ha, Master Sora! Lord Phantomhive doesn't eat in the kitchen; he eats out in the garden!" He made it seem like it was the funniest thing in the world which left a pouting Sora. "W-Well I'm sorry! I'm not rich so we don't have a garden to eat in."

Usually, Sora's family all joined at the kitchen and ate at the table. Stories and recent juicy gossips were passed around in a circle as they ate. They were all really close, so no secrets were ever spared. It was always so comfortable and such a warm atmosphere. Oh…how he missed the ginger floor tiles along with the cinnamon colored walls. He loved how the kitchen always smelt like a small dash of cinnamon. He longed for his family, his friends, his love, and even the small things in his house that he never took for granted, until now.

"Lord Sora?" The brunette jumped, the voice breaking his chain of thought. His cheeks flushed a bit that he was actually day dreaming in front of other people, embarrassed. He moved one of his hands to ruffle into his spikey hair, nervously. "Sorry about that," A big grin set on his face before walking down the stairs to stand in front of the group of three. "Um…where can I find the garden?" Finny, being the loud blonde he is raised his hand as if he was in school, waving it impatiently. "I can show you Lord Sora! I work in the garden! Come with me." With that, the smaller blonde led the way to the garden.

:::::

The journey to the garden was actually an interesting one. A few conversations began between the two as they walked. The small chat really only consists of gardening, flowers, the Phantomhive mansion, and the sky. Soon after a while, the atmosphere grew a bit quiet so Sora took that opportunity to take in the area around him.

They were walking through what seemed to be an everlasting maze. Having to go around multiple times, he really hoped they would get to the center quite soon. The grumble that came from his tummy was telling him that he had to get there in fast. Blue eyes looked to the maze of shrubs, actually shocked at what he found. The most beautiful red and white roses were growing on them. It was a beautiful sight to say the least.

How did this petite gardener manage to get all this done? He wanted to ask…but he didn't think it was appropriate. With his unnecessary curiosity took control of him and blocked out his mind, the question soon escaping his pink, plump lips. "How did you do all this? It's so beautiful." The question seemed to shock the other boy into pausing in his steps, but a small amused grin appeared on the blonde's face, his eyes becoming sparkly with amazement.

"I didn't do it! Mr. Sebastian did it!" _Sebastian…? The demon butler I just saw? He can actually make something so beautiful? But wait…why did he do it when Finny's job was to do the gardening?_ Again, he felt he had diarrhea of the mouth as his voice lifted to what he was thinking about currently. "Wait you didn't? But…why? Aren't you the gardener?"

A small laugh came from the blonde, a pale hand moving to ruffle his already messy, blonde hair. He grinned nervously before saying, "I am the gardener, but I'm not that good. Meirin, Bard, and I are all not very good. Mr. Sebastian always ends up having to do all our work. I feel pretty bad about it, but I'm willing to try and get better! I don't want to always be behind Sebastian, even though he's so cool!"

The blue-eyed boy blinked at how happy the other seemed, letting his own appear on his face. He'd definitely be friends with this boy; they had the same happy attitude, which kept him from being down. He felt as if he wouldn't have to be alone, which was always a good thing.

"Good! I hope you end up doing it," said the brunette, which earned the cutest look from the blonde.

His gorgeous, teal eyes seemed to enlarge with a sparkle in them. The eyes were so clear; Sora could see his reflection in them, which _definitely_ was a good thing. His bottom lip slowly moved up into a puppy pout, which gave him a cute look. His pink, thin lips were already amazing enough to say anything else. Just…to basically sum it up, his new friend was so cute to say the least.

"Thank you so much, Lord Sora! I won't disappoint you, I promise!" Finny's puppy pout quickly turned into a grin. "Hey, it's no problem. And you don't have to call me a lord. Just call me Sora." It was then Sora's turn to make a grin. He let out one of his cheesy smiles that usually made people laugh, and it worked. The blonde's laugh brightened the atmosphere, breaking through most of the silence that was in the maze. "Oh, okay. Sora it is."

:::::

After several moments of talking about completely nothing, the both of them reached the garden. "Well, I'm off. I hope you have a wonderful lunch at the Phantomhive mansion! Nice talking to you Sora!" The blonde grinned, waving quite big before departing to go back in said place.

Feeling a bit dejected, Sora walked over to the table, blinking at the other two people that were sitting there. There was yet another blonde with a blue-haired boy.

The blonde had blue eyes, along with the bluenette's. The golden-haired boy also had a more revealing outfit on. He had a long plum purple frock coat, a forest green vest with purple lining, a white button-up shirt, booty shorts, long black stockings, brown high heel boots with purple laces, and a dark grey ribbon tied around his neck.

The bluenette had more of an elegant outfit on. He had a long dark blue jacket with a matching button-down shirt, a black tie, black shorts, dark-blue knee-high gartered socks and black high-heeled pumps. He also had on a dark-blue top-hat and black gloves with plain, round, blue ear studs in his ears.

The two seemed completely different in color as well as atmosphere. The bluenette had a darker, gloomier aura while the other boy had a happier, cheerful aura that seemed to make up for the other. As said before, they both had blue eyes but the gloomier kid had deeper ones. Sora didn't know why, but said boy had an eye patch over his left eye, which left him confused.

He saw that they were both drinking tea, the blonde trying to start up a conversation while the bluenette just nodded along, seeming as if he was ignoring the other boy. Before he could get their attention, a familiar voice broke through, addressing one of the boys.

"Bocchan, Lord Sora is here as you requested."

The brunette looked back, almost immediately greeted by crimson eyes. _Sebastian? Why was he here?_

"Excellent. Great job, Sebastian."

The brunette turned quickly to see that it was the bluenette that had spoken. He saw the blonde beside him giggling about something, but was a bit unsure of what it was. _So the one with blue hair is the Bocchan…so who's the other kid?_

Blue eyes of the blonde looked up to see the confusion on Sora's face, grinning widely. "Oh! We haven't been introduced!" The blonde began, a small smirk appearing on his face which slightly scared the brunette, not really sure why it scared him. "I'm Alois Trancy, but you can call me Alois. And this quiet boy is Ciiiiel~"

Said boy gave a small grunt in return which made Sora shift on his other foot uncomfortably. "Oh, it's nice to meet you both. I'm Sora!" He gave one of his treasured grins, receiving a knowing smirk from the one called 'Alois'. "Oh we know. Michaelis told us." The auburn haired boy blinked. _Who is Michaelis?_

As if he was reading minds, he answered the question without most thought. "Oh. You probably don't know who that is, am I right? Well, that's Sebastian." _Oh…Sebastian._

Said man gave slow bow, red eyes gazing at the boys from behind his dark bangs. "Well, without any further or do, enjoy your lunch." With that, the man stood erect before turning to walk back into the Phantomhive mansion, the same way Finny had left.

"Oh. Sora-kun, please sit down." Alois said with a grin, motion to the chair that was in front of himself and Ciel. "Oh, right…" The brunette awkwardly replied before sitting down. He looked down at the table, wondering why there was no food.

"Um…where's the food?" He asked, his head tilting to the side in a confused manner. "Be patient, Sora. Sebastian does have to bring out the food." The one called Ciel said which made the brunette pout. "Eh…I'm sorry." He bowed his head slightly for being so annoying. He didn't mean to, it was just the way he is. Riku told him he was sometimes.

This caused Alois to laugh. Sora didn't know why, but the boy continued to laugh at his embarrassment. "Oh oh, it's quite alright. Ciel is just being super grumpy." The blonde moved until he was pressed against the boy, leaning into him. With a lowered voice, "right Ciel?" This made the bluenette immediately stiffen before pushing Alois away. "Don't touch me," deep disgust was in his tone.

Sora blinked once he saw a pout appear on Alois' face. "Awh, Ciiiiel. Don't be so cruel!" The boy prodded the frowning boy's cheek. A scowl came from the brunette before a gloved hand moved to smack the pale hand of Alois. "Stop that."

A laugh soon sliced through the bickering of the two boys. They both turned to see that it was Sora who was giggling. Alois then began to snicker as well while Ciel remained quiet with a frown upon his face. The laugh was soon interrupted when the crimson-eyed butler walked back into the garden with plates of food.

"For lunch today you shall have: (1) Terrine de saumon au basilic." He placed the dishes down on the clothed table before continuing to speak. "It is French, made of boneless and skinless salmon, eggs, tomatoes, shallot, clove garlic, basil leaves, olive oil, lemon juice, and sesame oil." He gave a quick bow before standing a few steps away. "Your dessert will be a Chocolate Autumn Flower Pastry."

"Very good, Sebastian, you may depart now." The little brunette said as his blue eye gazed up to meet the mysterious red. To comply with the command, the man got on one knee in front of the table. He bowed his head, but Sora could easily identify the smirk that was on his face.

"Yes, my lord."

With that the man departed without another word. Sora assumed that he was probably going to work on the pastry, but who knew? That butler was too mysterious for his liking. A sinister, girly like laugh broke him from his chain of thought. He turned to see that it was Alois that was laughing.

"Awh! Sebastian is fucking awesome! Why can't I have a butler like him?" The blonde pouted, looking over at Ciel. "You're lucky not to have Claude, he's so boring. I try to seduce him and I get _nothing! _He's like fucking stone. Another time I kicked him in the balls because for any normal person it would hurt. But you know what happened? He didn't even flinch at all! His face expression was the same." A frown replaced the pout. It was much of a bored expression than anything. "God, wanna trade Ciel?"

Ciel didn't really reply with his voice but with more of an action. He shook his head before grumbling, "Idiot. Eat your food or it will get cold." He gracefully picked up the sterling form before eating at his food.

Sora wasn't used to eating fancy food; it had even shocked him that such high quality food was in his presence. He never even heard of the name Sebastian is said. All he could really recognize that it was salmon, and the boy did enjoy his salmon.

He was a bit disappointed to find there were no chopsticks, but he picked up his fork without saying a word. He began to eat quietly, not wanting to disturb the other two. His actions soon went to vain after figuring out that the blonde would not shut up under any circumstances. His quick chats quickly usually turn really vulgar. Sometimes it was even too vulgar that cranky Ciel had to stop eating to tell his companion to shut up. The only thing he was actually grateful for was the salmon itself.

:::::

After what seemed like forever of eating, he knew he was going to be stuffed. The sweet chocolate cake taste was clinging onto his tongue. The dash of salmon also refused to leave his mouth.

The brunette gently got up from his seat and gave a small bow to the two. With that he left with a small goodbye.

The two he just recently met were okay, he guessed. Alois was actually quite sadistic, perverted and loud. The blonde always talked about how much he hated his maid (who he later learned was named Hanna) and how much he abused her. He also spoke of molesting Ciel; much to the latter's disgust. He also had an extreme potty mouth; the boy had sworn multiple times much to his dismay. Other than that, Alois was actually a quite happy person.

Ciel on the other hand, is actually quite depressing. He was really quiet, but when he talked he was completely grumpy. He was actually quite stubborn once you try to talk to him a while. Also, he was quite mature which pulled Sora away from false hopes that he would actually get along with this guy.

He also wondered why that Sebastian fellow kept doing everything Ciel commanded. It's like he had no free will of his own. He knew if Ciel ever tried to make _him _do anything such as embarrassing as Ciel made Sebastian do, Sora would just puff, frown, and walk away. He hadn't seen any rejection from the butler, which made him frown. He knew there had to be a reason behind it.

Footsteps broke his chain of thought. Blue hues looked up to quickly see a blur run towards him. His heart started beating fast in fear. _What…is that?_ To answer his question he was tackled by the questionable a fear-full thing. When he looked up to see what it was, he looked up to gaze into the eyes of a human male, so he thought.

The man had shoulder-length, sterling hair, crimson eyes, and fangs. What was really embarrassing was that the man was bare enough for the world. Confused? Well…he's straddled on Sora's lap while he was _naked_. This was enough to make the boy flustered quite enough, but the man made the blush intensify an even deeper red once he leaned and licked the brunette's cheek.

"Wh-wha…?"

Confusion, embarrassment and even disgusted crossed the said boy's face. _Why was this man acting like a dog?_

"Plu-Plu, get off Lord Sora!"

Blue eyes whirled backwards to see that Finny was standing there. He was a bit shocked to say the least. Wasn't the blonde supposed to be in the garden? The eyes blinked once he saw Finny walk over to them quickly. Also, was that _excitement_ in his eyes?

Once said blonde stepped foot in front of them, the pale hand that belonged to Finnian quickly lowered it to pet the supposed man named "Plu-Plu". "Come on boy, get off Lord Sora." Sora was shocked that the man actually listened. After he got off the boy, he got on all fours, panting as if he was a dog.

"Well…I guess now I have to explain about Pluto." His smile was a bit sad, completely off from the usually cheerful one that was usually there. Somehow, this made the brunette slightly nervous and worried about what was going to be told to him.

"Come on, Lord Sora." He leaned forward, offering his hand to the brunette. The tan hand gently took the pale one before Sora lifted himself to his feet. "I'll tell you as we walk through the maze."

They began to walk towards the maze in silence. Sora was too busy gazing at the passing by roses while Finnian was trying to figure out where to begin on the little story he was about to tell. Once they got to the maze, Finny paused in his steps which surprised the other. Sora turned around quickly to see what the holdup was. His blue eyes suddenly met sad jade eyes.

"Well…I guess I should start on how we met him."

:::::

After many gruesome moments later, the (2) story was ended. Sora was shocked to say the least. All the things that got them Pluto sounded more horrifying than the adventures he had to do after exploring the worlds.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't know." He looked down at the ground, feeling horrible. He had to get Finny to tell him such a sad story. No wonder why the blonde looked so reluctant to tell at first.

"No it's okay, don't worry about it," He wore a smile, an adorable one at that. His hand lifted to pat the brunette on the shoulder as a sign of comfort. Which, it did help. Sora sighed, before returning his own cheesy smile.

"If you say so…"

:::::

After at least twenty-five minutes, they finally reached the end of the rose-flowered maze. Finny turned to Sora, a gentle smile on his face. "I think this is where my slight tour ends, Lord Sora." He leaned to bow to the brunette in respect.

"No need to bow, we're friends, aren't we?" Sora really hoped they were. He needed a couple of friends to get him through this place and not remind him of his own. "Of course we are, Lord Sora." The smile brightened even more, if that was even possible.

"Great. Now…err…where's my room? I kinda forgot where it is." The brunette ruffled his hair in nervously. He was a bit shocked to hear Finny laughing at him. "It's okay; I used to do that all the time. Come with me, I'll take you there."

:::::

The brunette's mind was absolutely soaring. Maybe it wasn't so bad to live here. He had Finny as a friend, and he really wanted to become friends with Meirin and Bard. Sebastian took care of him, which was a positive. He didn't really like the Lord, but he was sure to deal with it.

However, something in his gut was telling him that he should run away, but he didn't know what. He knew he liked it here, but something in his mind was telling him to get away. He wanted the feeling to stop so he quickly grabbed Finny's hand by instinct. He felt like a scared child to his mother.

"Lord Sora?"

Blue eyes widened as he realized what he was doing, tugging his hand quickly away while blushing. "S-Sorry…" He didn't know if he should tell Finny his fears. He wondered if the other would laugh at him, or say that he was thinking too much. But something about this place seemed off.

Finny looked at him with a confused look and smiled slightly. "If you need to talk about something, my ears are open."

The words made Sora feel relieved. He sighed before smiling at the blonde. "Thanks, but I'm fine. I just had a small scare rush." Did that even make sense?

"Oh…I know how that feels." The sad expression that was on Finny's face made the brunette's heart clench, even though he didn't know why. He really wanted to know what was making Finny feel like this.

"Oh okay." He didn't know what else to say, and that made him feel pathetic. He usually could cheer people up, but he didn't know what to say since he didn't know Finnian that well. It made him feel useless and…that hurt him. Without much else to do, he took in a deep breath and swallowed his gut. There was nothing he could do, and that hurt worse than any wound he suffered from when he was traveling the worlds.

:::::

With much silence, they both spotted Sora's mahogany door. Once they did, they stopped right in front of it and turned to look at the other, a small smile mirroring both of their faces, one more forced than the other.

"Thanks for walking me back to my room, Finny. I don't know what I would've done without you." The cheesy, more natural grin appeared on his face. "Get lost?" Finny answered and they both laughed merrily, cutting the silence that was once there like a knife.

"But don't worry, Lord Sora. It's my job to help the masters." He stepped back to give a formal bow. "Even if I'm not a butler, I'm here to help since we are friends." He let out the cutest, most Lolita smile appear on his face. Sora could easily see the dazzle behind it.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" The brunette asked, blue eyes gazing at the gardener. Green eyes widened before they went back to normal, a cheerful smile appearing on his face before the boy nodded. "Of course you will. If you need me for anything, even for small talk just talk to me."

Sora craved to hug the other boy, so he did, pulling the other boy in a small, quick but friendly hug. "Thanks so much. I'll see you tomorrow, Finny." He said as he pulled apart from the boy, hand reaching back to open the door. "Yeah I'll see you tomorrow too! Have great dreams, Lord Sora."

With that the blonde moved to leave, walking back down the hallway where they just came from.

:::::

Sora watched the departing figure a bit before walking inside, sighing in relief. The day didn't go by so bad, but a question appeared in his mind. What was he going to do about sleeping?

He moved to the chestnut dresser, wondering what kind of clothes were in there. He quickly pulled the drawer open to reveal a bunch of dark blue and royal blue gown-like shirts. He took one out to examine it slightly. It was a deep blue like his own eyes and it looked like it would go down to his knees. Was it supposed to be this long?

He knew he had to check after he took a shower. He couldn't stand going without a shower, even if it was for one day. He walked deeper into the room finding a connecting bathroom. With a sigh of relief he walked into it and began to strip once he saw the shower. "Thank god…I'll get to feel clean."

::::::

The bathroom had white walls with blue and white tiled floors. The sink, toilet and even the shower were all a pure white. _It's like the gentle light of all the worlds._ Sora thought as he got into the shower.

He let the water spray over his tan body as he gently washed with a bottle of soap that was already in there. It had light purple liquid in it, so he read the title. Lavender and Twilight Jasmine seemed to be the scent.

After humming (3) Castle in the Sky, he got out of the shower. He quickly went to the towel rack and picked up a azure towel and began drying himself off. Once he felt himself dry he went back to the room that somehow belonged to him. He was a bit surprised to find that there was a pair of boxers, some pajamas for him, and a note on top of it all.

He picked up the note and gently began to read it to himself. _We know you do not have any clothes as of now, so we will bring you some. Do not worry; these are from the Young Master. I hope they are not too big for you._

He sighed once he saw the note was unsigned which left him questioning who the sender was. But after a while, he grew to not care so much. It didn't matter as much, as long as he had some clothes to sleep in.

He began to put the clothes on. It was a pair of black boxers, with fluffy, elegant blue pajamas. He never thought he would ever be entitled to anything so fancy. _But wait…they aren't mine._ No matter, it was time for him to sleep.

He quickly walked to the bed and threw himself upon it. The mattress felt so soft and amazing. He knew he was going to drift to sleep mighty fast, in this comfortable bed. He lifted the bedspread and settled himself into the sheets, sighing in contentment.

He let his mind roam to his past friends and family. He kept asking himself if he was going to see them again…but now he wasn't so sure. He knew this had been too easy for him. To get kidnapped and treated so kindly? He knew something was in store for him, and he was sure it wasn't going to be too far away until he figures it out.

But for now, he let his mind drift back to the sleep he was hoping to receive. He needed a good dream and fast. He needed to be taken away from this insecurity. He needed to be reminded of his new friends. He needed to remind himself of the delicious new food and huge bed he's sleeping in now. All of a sudden, those needs brought him to peaceful sleep. For now.

* * *

[1]The food Sebby made is on my profile.

[2]The story that Finnian told is a recap of episode 7 and 8 of the first season on Kuroshitsuji.

[3]The song is Castle in the Sky by Dj Satomi

Did you like it? Please say you did. If you think I need more improvement or to continue this story, please give me a heads-up. Read and Review please~! I love to hear from you guys. It makes me smile. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did, since it's my longest project I wrote. Jee-wizz. Shizz now I'm rambling. I'm just...going to go now. -runs away-


	3. I'm Sorry: This Is An Update

Sorry guuuys. This isn't a new Chap. It's an update.

* * *

Dear Peoples,

I'm sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while. My summer has been **really** dramatic and my Microsoft Word isn't working properly (Writing on a wordpad). I feel uber bad about it and I plan to make it up to you guys.

Once I get my Microsoft Word back (or a new writing program) I'll pick up Neophyte AND Finding Sora. I also plan to write a few more fanfics (Katekyo Hitman Reborn ones). I have plenty ideas, I just need to put them down.

If someone can tell me new writing programs that I can download for free, I can be able to get them published sooner to for your pleasure. I'm super sorry for the inconvience. I love you all so very much.

-Axel Heartless

P.S. I hope you guys still support me. D: I feel like I let you guys down so bad. To make things better, I'll start taking writing requests. I really need something to do nowadays. I plan to write 8059, 6918, 10069 and some other lovely fanfics from KH. I also plan to write more Axel crack fanfics. Thank you lovely people from Facebook that give me amazing ideas. I love you all, I wish to hear from you all. Oh yeah, please help me with the writing programs.


End file.
